Lindsey Fullback
Lindsey Fullback '(リンジーフルバック ''Rinjī Furubakku), who also enjoys being referred to as '''Lin, is a member of the famous Independent Guild, Dawn Horizon and was formerly a that has traveled all across the region of collecting ancient relics that are scattered throughout . In her selfish pursuit of these artifacts, Lindsey has squandered, seduced, stolen, and swindled an almost endless amount of victims while also eradicating bounty hunters who were drawn to the sizable bounty on her head. Having gained the nickname of Crimson Skull Gunner (スカルクリムゾンガナー Sukaru no Kurimuzon Ganā) for her signature crimson hair, skull accessory on her head, and mastery over Guns Magic, Lindsey's infamy isn't just for show as the girl has proven numerous times that her marksmanship and stubbornness over attaining her dream can make her an adversary most would choose not to face willingly. Lindsey's obsession with relics dates back to her childhood as she became infatuated with ancient relics during her voyages into deep caves that were near her hometown. The excitement and thrill of discovering untold riches and magical items captivated the young Lindsey and ever since then, she has dreamt of nothing else but exploring the vast world and collecting as many artifacts as she can. Her search has been mostly successful as Lindsey has found several ancient magic weapons that she stores within her workshop and has even used some of the items she has found to tinker with her custom made weapon, Bianca. Being essentially a wandering thief/bandit, Lindsey isn't clean when it comes to her track record of getting involved with criminal activity (mainly the dealings with ) and she's been forced to have gotten her hands dirty plenty of times. As a result, Lindsey has been a target for the who regularly try to keep tabs on the wild magician and have dispatched several units to detain her, with none of them having any luck in that regard. Lindsey's first meeting with her future was interesting to say the least as she encountered Tetsuya during one of her excavations where she competed with him to steal a priceless relic from a wealthy merchant. The two battled one another for the item and in the end, Tetsuya won the engagement but was also interested in Lindsey's rather impressive skills and asked her to join him. Still bitter about her prize being taken, Lindsey reluctantly agreed to join Tetsuya but only if she was allowed to have the most valuable magical items that they found together on voyages. With no issues with those terms, Tetsuya agreed and Lindsey became one of the founding members of Dawn Horizon and one of Tetsuya's closest companions, accompanying him on several highly difficult quests to prove her worth. After joining Dawn Horizon, Lindsey's progress in collecting magic artifacts has substantially increased as thanks to the guild's connections within the Trident Alliance, Lindsey has gotten some amazing leads that have led to jackpots in scoring a rare and priceless item. Over the years as one of the prominent members of Dawn Horizon, Lindsey has proven herself to be an irreplaceable member of the guild who has grown to highly respect and admire Tetsuya, even acting as his bodyguard on certain quests but unlike Violet, has not developed any romantic feelings towards him and thinks of him more like a surrogate older brother. Appearance Though her looks aren’t as refined or as praised as some of the more infamous female members within the Trident Alliance such as Alexandrine Fleur Dunois or Violet Miyamoto — Lindsey is still without question an incredibly beautiful and attractive young woman who has gathered her own group of dedicated fans and followers. With her impeccable and daresay unmatched skill in the art of sniping and her quick wit and feisty personality that matches her hair, it doesn’t come as much of a surprise to learn of Lindsey’s incredible popularity among mages within Fiore and many men have set their sights on earning the sniper’s attention. Lindsey’s odd but welcome habit of wearing such revealing clothing that exposes quite a bit of her bareskin is surely another reason why her male followers are so entranced with the foxy redhead who knows perfectly well the effect that her outfits have on them, but continues to do out of sheer amusement. Lindsey’s choice in her clothing reflects her very loose and laid back personality as her clothes usually consist of revealing but comfortable threads, such as hot pants, bra’s, slim t-shirts, and crop tops. In spite of all this, there is one attire of Lindsey’s that she often wears as she finds it to be her favorite outfit to don whether she is out on missions or is at home relaxing. This outfit consists of a red and black flame designed bikini top that does little to hide the girl’s remarkable cleavage alongside of rubber black leather short shorts that highlight her toned and smooth legs. Down below, Lindsey wears a pair of pink thigh high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames that pop out from her gray soles. In addition, she also wore open black knuckled finger-less gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. To complete the outfit, Lindsey is very fond of the white and pink patterned scarf she wears around her neck that according to her, was a memento of her late mother who passed away when she was very young. After spending a few years within Dawn Horizon, Lindsey has changed her signature outfit somewhat and now wears a maroon flame patterned leather jacket on top of her bikini while keeping the rest of the outfit relatively the same. When speaking of Lindsey’s physical details, she has in possession waist length crimson hair, a symbol towards her fiery personality, that is tied in a simple ponytail. The yellow chopsticks she wears in her air do a great job at holding her hair up but can also act as sharp weapons if Lindsey’s ability to snipe at distances are hindered. As Lindsey isn’t one for glamor, she seldom changes or styles her hair and more often than not, you can find Lindsey’s hair to be more unkempt and spiky during the mornings when she awakens. Regarding her eyes, there has been a debate over whether Lindsey possesses amber or yellow eyes, it leaning more towards the latter as her eyes do not hold that particular mixture of orange that amber is known for. Lindsey herself claims that her eyes are amber, her obsession with money and greed for rare gems being the cause, but those that have observed them closely claim otherwise. She is fair skinned, which is a bit surprising as Lindsey spends a great majority of her time out in the sun so most people expect her skin to be much more tanned. Her eyebrows are quite thin and are colored the same beautiful crimson as her hair while her face is a bit bubbly but for the most part angular. While not focusing on her glamor, Lindsey does indeed wear lip gloss and colors it in a radiant pinkish color that is highly transparent and quite hard to notice unless you focus on it. On the topic of her height, Lindsey isn’t particularly tall for a woman but is taller than average as she stands at a height of five foot eight, making her one of the taller girls of Dawn Horizon. As a traveler who has visited many different cities and towns across the borders of Ishgar, Lindsey has accumulated quite a collection of different weapons and gear that she’ll switch too depending on both her mood and style of clothing she wears. For her usual outfit, she’ll rock her trusty long rifle that’ll be strapped around her waist over her back while during more casual or formal instances, a pair of twin pistols will be seen around her hips or hidden within her bosom. During times of winter were Lindsey will need to cover herself up, something which she doesn't like to do, her weapon of choice will be a mixture of both her long rifle and her pistols for convenience. To be a master sniper requires more than just a good eye and excellent marksmanship — it requires a body that is capable of both superhuman speed, reflex, and strength and Lindsey has worked diligently on strengthening her body to reach that state. While her appearance isn’t anywhere near as muscular as say Xiao Mei or Shana Valentine, Lindsey does in fact possess muscles in her biceps and abdominals, while still retaining her curvaceous and slender figure that is apart of her sex appeal. Hilariously enough, Lindsey, like Sabrina is quite aware of her attractiveness to the opposite sex when wearing revealing clothing and enjoys teasing the men in the guild at every opportunity, such as Tetsuya, Dyson Salvatore, and Sa'luk al-Tair. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Bianca Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Guns Magic Heaven's Eye Gravity Magic Trivia Category:Female Category:Guns Magic User Category:CBZ Female Category:Wandering Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Dawn Horizon Category:S-Class Mage Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Earthland Category:Fiore